


whether i'm delightful or not

by smallredboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Trina enjoys Mendel.





	whether i'm delightful or not

**Author's Note:**

> for the "touch-starved" square in my bad things happen bingo card, and the "yes - you" square in my allbingo monthly fest card.
> 
> enjoy!

“I love you,” Mendel tells her as he puts his hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling off the knots under her skin one by one.

Trina lets out a noise of pleasure. She’s not used to being massaged. Marvin never wanted to do it even as she complained of her aches. And the touch— she’s been aching for touch for ages. Apart from the times they shared a bed (which were very few and far between, now that she looks at it from a more objective point of view), Marvin rarely took the time to touch her. To hold her, to kiss her. 

But it’s almost like Mendel needs it as much as she does. Which she had never quite experienced before.

“I love you too, Mendel,” she tells him, leaning into the touch, humming contently. “Are you going to—”

“I want to marry you,” he tells her quietly, voice strained a little with nerves.

Ah, so she was right. 

It’s the cycle, she presumes, but it’s a cycle she wants now. She hated being the housewife with Marvin, being the wife point blank, but Mendel… Mendel cares. Mendel isn’t hiding under the guise of a wife. At least she hopes so. She really, really does hope so.

“Me?” she can’t help but whisper, turning around and grabbing at his shoulders, aching for more touch. She’s always wanted to be touched with love, with care, something no one has ever really provided.

Mendel smiles at her nervously, his eyes sparkling. “Yes,” he says gently, “you.”

Trina pulls him into a kiss without thinking twice about it, holding onto him and soaking up in the touch. The full of love touch, the touch she has never quite gotten before. Mendel envelopes her in his arms and squeezes as they kiss, and everything is more-or-less alright. Everything is better as he caresses her cheek ever so fondly.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Trina tells him once she pulls away, trying to ignore the tears threatening to leak out. “Of course I will, Mendel.”

Mendel giggles a little. “Good,” he replies, holding her face in his hands.

She might be touch-starved now, but she knows Mendel will keep her well-fed.


End file.
